In the tobacco processing industry, it is known to produce multi-segment filter tips provided with different materials.
The patent application bearing publication number US2014/2061470 describes the production of a cylindrical article comprising a filter segment, a segment of granular material and a segment of tobacco. To obtain this cylindrical article, a band of flexible material is wrapped around the filter segment so as to obtain a cup-like form, which is filled with the granular material. At this point, the segment of tobacco is placed on top and is only subsequently connected to the remaining parts of the article by rolling a sheet of paper material around the segment of tobacco and the segment of filtering material. The above-described operations are performed while keeping everything vertical.
That proposed by patent application US2014/2061470 has several drawbacks, from which we cite the fact that production is relatively slow and of low quality.